bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 97
is the ninety-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Inko Midoriya tells All Might that she is not confident enough to leave Izuku Midoriya in U.A. High School's care. She continues saying that she does not want her son attending an irresponsible school like U.A. Izuku tries to convince her that his injuries are a result of his inability to control his Quirk, but she replies that regardless, it is still the responsibility of U.A. to take care of its students, which it has not done. She understands that she is being a strict parent but the safety of her child is her number one priority. She is fine with Izuku continuing to become a Hero since it is his dream, as long as he is in a safe environment, which is why she wants to send Izuku to another school. Although he understands his mother, Izuku wants to continue his dream at U.A. since that is where All Might became a Hero. Izuku runs out of the room, while All Might understands Izuku's frustration; that it must be painful to not be able to study at the same place his idol went to. Izuku returns to the room with a letter in his hand, a thank-you letter from Kota Izumi. Izuku tells his mother that at the training camp, he saved a boy who hated Quirks and Heroes from a villain. Izuku understands that he has a long way to go but for a little while, Kota and his letter made him a Hero. Izuku declares that even if he cannot study at U.A., he will still keep dreaming to become a Hero. All Might is shocked that Izuku is willing to continue his dream even though it is not at the same place as his idol; All Might is impressed with Izuku's growth and is glad that he is going on his own path instead of following him. All Might transforms into his Hero form and kneels before Izuku and Inko, bowing his head, much to their shock. All Might apologizes to Inko for his negligence as Izuku's teacher and understands that she is worried about the bloody path of a Hero; All Might asks her to allow him to walk together with Izuku down his path so that he does not have a bloody future. The former Symbol of Peace also understands her concerns about the current U.A. and tells her that they are reforming their ways. All Might promises that he will nurture and protect Izuku even at the cost of his own life. Inko is shocked at All Might's resolve, causing her to fall to her knees. She states that all she wants is Izuku to be happy and tells All Might that he should never trade his life away for someone else's sake. She tells All Might to continue living and that as long as he can protect and nurture Izuku, she will not stand in Izuku's way. All Might pledges to protect and nurture Izuku while Izuku tells his mother that he will not worry her. Outside, All Might compliments Inko for being a wonderful parent, telling Izuku that she reminds him of his master. All Might leaves and tells Izuku that he will see him at U.A. Thus, a new life has begun for Class 1-A, arriving towards U.A. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 97 fr:Chapitre 97